El novio perfecto
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Para él, no había nadie más perfecto que Ruby.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **May llega a lo delibird a dejar sus regalos de navidad owo

YAII.

Krito, este Ishi va para ti ;'3 gracias por todo pequeña.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Steven se arrepintió de haber acompañado a Wallace a Kalos, si se hubiera quedado; si hubiera cuidado de Ruby como le había prometido no estuviera pasando aquello. Escuchó al coordinador toser sonoramente en la planta de arriba y casi deseó ser capaz de que el tiempo pasara mas rápido para que el té estuviera listo.

Ruby le había ocultado su estado a su madre y engañado a su padre tan bien, que Steven estaba convencido que podría ser un gran actor; sino le hubiera llamado estaba seguro que el adolescente hubiera pasado Nochebuena completamente solo y enfermo pues sus padres habían salido en una cita.

Cuando subió el té, miró a Ruby con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz y sus ojos llorosos, no llevaba su gorro habitual por lo que su cabello negro resaltaba su aspecto enfermo y aquello lo hizo sentir mal.

—Estoy bien.— El coordinador dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero el campeón lo empujó de forma suave hacia el colchón volviendo a taparlo casi hasta la nariz.  
—Y a mi me dejaron de gustar las piedras.

Ruby intentó reírse, pero volvió a toser mientras lagrimeaba; Steven se sentó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para ayudarle a tomar el té, sin embargo el pelinegro se alejó intentando tomarlo por su cuenta.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo— lo regañó Steven.  
—No quiero que te enfermes.

El campeón dejó de lado la taza y besó al coordinador sin que éste pusiera resistencia, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad— Steven dijo despeinando el suave cabello negro—, te lo había dicho antes.

El coordinador empezó a llorar abrazándolo con fuerza, porque solo su novio podía ser capaz de decir las cosas que quería escuchar cuando mas lo necesitaba; como en aquel momento. El campeón sonrió suavemente, acariciando la espalda del chico con cariño.

—¿Donde esta mi pequeña diva de siempre?  
—Llena de mocos— Ruby contestó tallando la nariz con una servilleta de papel, antes de que Steven le ayudara intentando no lastimarlo.  
—Entonces, supongo que tendré que esperar para darte esto— levantó un pequeño regalo y el pelinegro lo miró detenidamente.  
—Steven...  
—Lo que quieres, lo tienes.

El coordinado lo abrazó, sabiendo que dentro de aquella caja estaban los lentes de edición especial que había visto en uno de los anuncios que a veces pasaban de Kalos por la tv y que Steven había viajado solo para conseguirlos para él.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo— dijo el chico, aunque el campeón negó besando su frente.  
—El mejor eres tú— murmuró mientras volvía a colocar la cobija sobre él—, ahora descansa; me quedaré contigo.  
—¿Aunque mi padre intente castrarte?

Steven se rió entre dientes, dejando que Ruby se acurrucara contra él mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos; aún tenía algo de fiebre, pero la medicina parecía estar haciendo efecto.

—Ruby...—el campeón levantó el rostro de un adormilado adolescente para darle un beso en los labios y después siguió depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cara escuchando la dulce risa de su novio—, te amo.  
—También te amo— murmuró descansando la cabeza en su pecho, tapando torpemente al campeón con la cobija.

Steven le sonrió metiendose con él a la pequeña cama, esperando que el resfriado pasara para en la mañana y que su suegro lo perdonara por faltar a la promesa que le había hecho de no dormir con Ruby, aunque no lo decía en un mal sentido; se rió entre dientes y el coordinador le frunció el ceño antes de corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Pervertido.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
